1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to accessories for vehicles, and more particularly, to covers for pick-up truck beds.
2. Description of the Related Art
To protect valuables in a pick-up truck, it is often necessary to store them on the pick-up bed of the truck. Typically, it is most desirable to have a pick-up truck bed cover to protect the valuables from theft, and elements such as rain, sleet, snow, hail, wind, and other common weather related circumstances.
Many designs for pick-up truck bed covers have been designed in the past. However, most of them have supporting frame structures that obstruct the loading of matter onto the pick-up truck bed. Such matter could be a piano for instance. A pick-up truck having a bed cover as is known in the art, does not allow the loading of the piano, or any other matter having a greater height than the bed cover, such as, but not limited to refrigerators, big-screen televisions, furniture, ladders, construction material and construction equipment. In order to transport the piano or other large matter, a user would have to remove the bed cover, thus allowing sufficient room for the height of the matter.
There are no pick-up truck bed covers to the best of applicant""s knowledge that include a cover frame assembly having a door assembly and shutter assembly that enables unobstructed loading of matter onto the pick-up truck bed, while the shutter assembly is in a retracted position. The instant invention can also protect valuables loaded on the pick-up truck bed while the shutter assembly is in an extracted position.
A pick-up truck bed cover having a cover frame assembly that is secured thereon to cover the pick-up truck bed. The cover frame assembly is generally rectangularly shaped to fit over typical truck beds and has a track system for the shutter assembly. The shutter assembly is slidably mounted within the track system and has means to retract and extract. In the retracted position, the truck bed is nearly completely exposed and in the extracted position, the truck bed is covered. Positioned approximately perpendicularly to the shutter assembly, is a door assembly that is mounted at one end of the cover frame assembly for access to the truck bed.
More specifically, a cover for a pick-up truck bed comprising a cover frame assembly having first and second ends and first, second, and third walls. The first and second walls are parallel and spaced apart from each other. The third wall is mounted perpendicularly to the first and second walls at the first end.
A door assembly is perpendicularly mounted between the first and second walls at the second end. A shutter assembly is mounted to the cover frame assembly with first means to place the shutter assembly in a first open position and second means to place the shutter assembly in a closed position.
Even more specifically, the instant invention is a cover for a pick-up truck bed comprising a cover frame assembly having first and second ends and first, second, and third walls. The first and second walls are parallel and spaced apart from each other. The first and second walls each have a track assembly extending a first predetermined distance from the first end towards the second end. The third wall is mounted perpendicular to the first and second walls at the first end.
A door assembly is perpendicularly mounted between the first and second walls at the second end. A shutter assembly is slidably mounted within the track assembly with retracting means to place the shutter assembly in a first open position and extracting means to place the shutter assembly in a closed position. The door assembly has at least one door frame hingedly mounted to the cover frame assembly at the second end.
Matter may be loaded onto the pick-up truck bed without obstruction from the cover frame assembly or the door assembly when the shutter assembly is in the first open position and the at least one door frame is in a second open position.
The retracting and extracting means include wheels extending from the shutter assembly that are slidably mounted within the track assembly.
The at least one door frame has a first window hingedly secured thereon, having first latching means to maintain a third open position. The first latching means includes a first latch to maintain the first window in the third open position.
The first and second walls have second and third windows respectfully and hingedly secured thereon, and have second latching means to maintain a fourth open position. The second latching means includes second and third latches to maintain the second and third windows respectfully in the fourth open position.
It is therefore one of the main objects of the present invention to provide a pick-up truck bed cover that is mounted and secured onto a pick1-up truck bed.
It is another object of this invention to provide a pick-up truck bed cover that enables unobstructed loading of matter onto the pick-up truck bed while the shutter assembly is in a retracted position.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a pick-up truck bed cover that protects valuables from theft while the shutter assembly is in an extracted position and locked.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a pick-up truck bed cover that protects valuables from weather related elements while the shutter assembly is in an extracted position.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such a device that is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain while retaining its effectiveness.
Further objects of the invention will be brought out in the following part of the specification, wherein detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the invention without placing limitations thereon.